A Bloody Love Revised
by rosallia99
Summary: Hey! SO this is a revised version of A bloody love. It's actually really different but similar at the same time. Also I might add a rated M chapter at the end . . . So plz read, NO FLAMES, enjoy and bye bye!


** Hello peoples! I haven't really been doing any writing for a while because of my homework, tutoring, school plays (that I'm being forced to do by the teachers!) and exhibition. I finally got some time to work on this and I worked on this from midnight to 2 am! It mainly only took that long because I kept on playing my games in the middle of my writing so yeah! Anywalz enjoy! Oh yeah! The PPG and RRB are 17 in this fanfic.**

**~Kaoru's Prov~**

I panted as I ran away from the person who was chasing me. I jumped over the rocks, roots and animals that crossed my path in this forest. I could her running footsteps behind me as I ran. My black shoulder length hair stuck to mu sweaty face. My t-shirt ripped as it got caught on a stray branch, which made my c cup breasts and small waist more noticeable.

Suddenly, I noticed the forest coming to an end. Hoping there was someway to escape, I ran even faster then I thought possible. When I reached the end of the forest, I saw a metal factory. I didn't know what to do, but to run, so I kept on going. Just as I was about to enter the factory, I tripped. Just before I fell, the chasing figure caught me. He hugged me with protective and possessive arms. I started to relax until I saw fangs gleam from his mouth. I started to shake in fear. He bit me neck without any hesitation. I screamed as loud as my lungs allowed me. I jolted up from bed, sweaty and panting.

"Kaoru! Wake up and get ready for school or you'll be late!" my mother called.

I groaned as I searched for something comfortable to wear for school as I thought about my dream.

"I wonder why I keep on having these dreams. Momoko, Miyako and Yukina have been having these dreams too . . . And why the hell am I talking to myself?" she said to herself.

**~Yukina's Prov~**

I made a disgusted look as I looked at myself in the mirror that hung in my room. My body was much more feminine that I wish. I have c cups with a very pitete waist. All the boys drool over me when I don't wear an over sized jacket or sonething. What's worst is that I had the same dream I've been having recently. I was running away from a boy my age in the snow and, like always, I end up being bitten.

I got dressed and got my skateboard. I knew Kaoru would be leave her house soon so I road over to her house. As I road to Kaoru's house, I plugged my earbuds into my phone and started to listen some songs.

Soon I saw Kaoru walk out of her house with her skateboard in hand. She saw me and we started to talk about our puzzling dreams as we road to school. On our way I started to eat some chocolate I had in my pocket. Kaoru laughed when I tried to talk with chocolate in my mouth.

I soon saw Momoko and Miyako at the gate of our school. They were talking and giggling. They both changed somewhat. Momoko stopped using her oversized bow to tie up her hair, but now uses snap clips. Miyako's hair is now longer and she's more independent.

As soon as we were about to say hi to each other, the bell rang. We softly smiled at each other and ran to class. Luckily we barely made it in time. The teacher looked very annoyed, but let us pass. He went on and on about some boring lecture.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, the power went out. The teacher went out to he teacher's lounge to see if anyone there knew about what was happening. Everyone stirred until someone open the classroom door. Instead of our teacher, we saw 4 boys. One of the girls screamed and everyone ran for the door, but Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru. As soon as the rest of the class was no where to be seen, we transformed.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Power Buttercup!"

"Raging Blizzard!"

None of the boys flinched. Suddenly our belts went off. The professer's face appeared.

"Hi girls. I updated your weapons and gave you each an element. Blossom, yours is fire. Bubbles, yours is water. Buttercup, yours is earth and metal. Blizzard, yours is ice and wind."

"Wait! Why does Buttercup and Blizzard get two elements and me and Bubbles only get one?" Blossom complained.

"Because having two elements need a lot of stamina. Thus I chose the two tomboys." And with that the professor's face disappeared.

Blossom summoned her yo-yo, but instead a ring blade with a chain attached to it appeared. She swung it at the boys and it was much faster and stronger too. The four figures barely dodged it. Her ring blade hit a desk, but the desk was on fire as soon as the ring blade touched it.

Bubbles summoned her bubble wand, but a staff with a blue orb showed up. She swu g it aroubd and and tons of magic circles appeared. Some were on the ground while others were just randomly floating in the air. Bubbles blew through the orb and bubbles came out of the magic circles. When they popped surprises came out. Some bubbles had some kind of poison in it while other had some kind of gas. Once again the boys somehow dodged it.

Buttercup summoned her hammer, but her hammer now had razor bordering on both side. Her hammer now looked much like a hammer and chainsaw combined. She ran it swung her hammer at the boys, but missed and it the wall. The wall was destroyed with to traces left, but some dust. It looked as if a earthquake had somehow only to that wall.

I summoned my two ice daggers, but they were now ice twin swords. I smirked as I attacked the four boys. They dodged it again and I stabbed the floor instead. The floor became covered in ice as soon as my swords made contact.

One of the four figures started to clap. Blossom took a step back and started to run. The boy that started to clap ran after her. Bubbles ran after her which caused another boy to follow. Buttercups and I were about to take down he two boys who were still her, until we heard Bubbles scream. Buttercups jolted after her voice. Another boy left after her. I stood there and put my hand under my chin for a minute to look as if I was thinking. The last boy laughed. I saw an opening and ran for my life screaming "I didn't steal your chocolate!"

Suddenly the background changed. I was running in a snowy land like in my dreams. I scooped some snow as I ran and made a snow ball. I threw it at the boy chasing my and it hit. I grinned and ran even faster. I randomly stopped and took a step to the right. The boy fell in the snow. i laughed and was about to run, but he grabbed my leg. I fell and he pulled my into his embrace. I struggled, but he didn't budge.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted. Good bye my beloved chocolate. Oh and before I die, can I eat my last chocolate?" I babbled. He just chuckled. I took a good look at his face and realized he was Blaze. I gasped. He smiled and me and quickly bit my neck. I screamed, but he just kept his fangs planted on my neck. "It hurts! Stop!" I screamed. He just gave me a "Um hum . . ." as he continued to bit. Tears formed in my eyes. Tears that haven't showed themselves in 13 years. Soon I blacked out.


End file.
